Bunny Fantasies
by Taurue
Summary: When Sasuke finds a cute orange rabbit outside his window, he didn't expect it to turn into a very hot human! Is he going to let the ramen loving rodent relative seduce him? ItaNaru, SasuNaru, M for content. Yaoi, Uke Sasuke, all the good stuff .
1. Evil Hamster Sent From Mars!

Hello all! This is my first(well, second, but the first one was a disaster and...I killed it out of frustration.) fanfiction, called Bunny Fantasies. I hope you enjoy it for I will

enjoy satisfying your slash Naruto couple needs :D. I don't really have any dedications for this because no one really knows me and therefore I have no friends xD.

But I hope my writing skills enable me to meet others! With this, let it begin!

Love,

Taurue

* * *

Bunny Fantasies

Chapter One

Evil Hamster Sent From Mars to Destroy Earth!!

_-Tap Tap-_

_-Tap Tap-_

_-Tap-_

A young man at about the age of sixteen raised his head slightly from his sleeping position on the couch, awoken by the tapping sound on some sort of glass. Squinting in the dark, he looked around on all the cabinets, thinking that a bird might flown in or something. Seeing nothing, the boy sighed and let his head fall back on his pillow.

'_Must have been my imagination or some shit like that...', _the boy thought.

_-Tap Tap Tap-_

The boy raised his head again, aggravated.

_What the hell is that?! It better not be Itachi, because the first damn day of school is today and I need some sleep!_

He heard snoring in the other room.

_It's not him...he's sleeping like a baby..._

_-Tap Tap-_

_-Thud-_

_The fuck..._

The boy looked over the couch he was on to the window, where a pair of glowing eyes met his. Startled, he fell off the couch.

"Dah! What the hell was that?! Some demonic gerbil or something?!", he shouted and then covered his mouth. A rustling noise and some cursing was heard from the other room, and a trickle of sweat traveled down the boy's jaw.

_Shit, I woke Itachi up..._

Sure enough, the boy's big brother walked in the room, identified as Itachi(guess his last name), pajama pants and a t-shirt on. His hair was messy and down to his shoulders, and a scowl with not-so-pretty bags were under his eyes.

"Sasuke, what the FUCK did I tell you about waking me up? Shit, what did I tell you about even bothering me when I'm not in your presence?", he growled. The boy, now identified as Sasuke, smiled sideways.

"Well, brother, you are in my presence now, aren't you? Hehehe...oh." His voice trailed off as Itachi started walking slowly towards him a wooden chair in his hands.

"Sasuke, you piece of-"

-_Tap Tap-_

Itachi glared at Sasuke-ah, that good ol' Uchiha glare-and put the chair down, walking over to the window. He stared down the creature on the other side with the same demonic red eyes for about thirty seconds before throwing the window open.

"The fuck is this!?" he questioned. Sasuke ran over to the window, half expecting it to be an alien hamster sent from the planet Mars by it's hamster conspirators to destroy the world. At least, that's what he would tell his friends.

"Is that a...?" Sasuke said softly.

"Yes, it's exactly what it is." Itachi replied, his eye twitching.

"But should it look like that..?"

"How the hell should I know? It just showed up here. Maybe it was painted or something."

"But are rabbits supposed to be-"

"Orange?" Itachi finished the sentence for his little brother.

In front of the two was an orange rabbit, with long black whiskers and red eyes. It had what looked like a gigantic grin on. Though you never know when an animal is smiling. Especially when it's an orange "hamster" sent from the planet Mars to destroy earth.

Sasuke was still staring at the rabbit in awe when he heard footsteps walking away. He looked over to see Itachi making his way back to his room.

"Hey, Itachi, where do you think you're going? You have to help me with this thing!" he shouted to his brother. Itachi simply stopped for a couple seconds to mutter

"What help? Just shove it off the windowsill and shut it. Not that hard. Now leave me alone and let me sleep before I seriously hurt you.", he growled, sending mini shivers down the raven's spine.

_Selfish piece of shit. I'll take care of myself fine, thankyou, bastard., _Sasuke thought, narrowing his eyes at the retrieving back.

Walking over to the window, Sasuke picked up the bunny and held it to his nose.

"Hello, cutie. Even though you're an abnormal color and have demonic eyes, I'll make sure you get only the best care. Given by myself, of course.", Sasuke cooed, pointing to himself.

"And by the way, thanks for getting rid of Itachi. You saved me like a superhero!", he whispered.

Thinking for a couple of seconds, Sasuke thought up a name. He smirked and looked down at the bunny's big red eyes and stroked a long whisker.

"Aah, that's it! I'll name you SuperBunny! Okay, SuperBunny!" He smiled at the creature and it blinked and bit his hand in return. Hard.

Sasuke let out a yelp and jumped a little, prying his fingers out of the unwilling mouth of the rabbit.

"I'll take that as a thankyou. Now if you'll excuse me-"

-_Beep Beep-_

_-Beep Beep-_

_-Beep B-_

_-Smash-_

The raven boy looked in annoyance at the alarm clock he has just dismembered.

_I was up...for that long? Impossible!_

He sighed and put the rabbit in a box he looked around for, placing his makeshift cage on the couch.

"I have to take a shower, SuperBunny, so sit here and don't do anything stupid or shit like that."

He walked away, leaving the "evil hamster" on the couch. Entering the bathroom, he switched on the light and yawned.

_I really hate how weird shit always happens to me...but it is a cute bunny, no?_

His thoughts started to fade and the reflection in the mirror cleared. He caught himself smiling and sighed, turning the water in the shower on, and then pushing it all the way to the left. Sasuke always liked it _hot..._pun intended. Stepping into the shower, the raven began to wash his sleepiness away.

Lather, Rinse, Repeat, no?

I

"So, Sasuke, howdy do. It's time for Junior year." Sasuke looked away from the car he was waving to-too bad Itachi didn't think twice about speeding off before he had both feet outside on the ground- and saw Shikamaru walking towards him.

"Oh. Hey, Shikamaru." The lazy boy simply raised his hand as a greeting in return.

"Yeah, though. Upperclassmen. Not that it wasn't fun beating up Seniors thinking we were just sexually frustrated underclassmen." He said, smirking. They were walking into the school now, the revered Konoha High School. Usually known for rumors of people holding superpowers, or "ninjas", although everyone that goes there passes it off as weaboo crap. Passes it off as, though. There were a few people who displayed their "forces" or something during a fight.

Sasuke sighed and looked at his friend. Shikamaru noticed and removed his hands from the back of his head.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?", he questioned. The raven blinked and shook his head.

"Okay, Shikamaru, this is going to sound crazy, but...an evil hamster from Mars sent to destroy Earth landed on my windowsill early this morning. And it has big demonic red eyes with long black whiskers!" he told his best friend.

Shikamaru was just standing there with his mouth wide open.

_'What the hell did Itachi poison him with this time? Extreme annoying story-telling potions?' _Noticing Sasuke staring at him strangely, well, just doing his regular glare, he cleared his throat.

"So, this "evil hamster sent from-", oh fuck it. Sasuke what's wrong with you? Did Itachi spike your coffee with vodka or something?"

Sasuke shook his head, smirking.

"Shikamaru, come over my house today after school. I don't care if you can't, I'll tell your mom that we had to do a special project. She loves me anyways, it doesn't matter. But you have to see what's at my house!" Sasuke was giving a genuine smile, standing on his toes. That was practically a giggling schoolgirl.

"Fine, fine." Sasuke "Hned" and they walked into their new homeroom. It didn't take long for Sasuke to cringe at the amount of girls in this class.

_'It's only for twenty minutes..it's only for twenty minutes...'_

Shikamaru simply complained about how troublesome it was that there were no other males and sat down, while Sasuke was dying beneath the pile of females with raging hormones. His muffled screams and cries for the teacher were heard, but not by the teacher. Silence overcame the room as two pairs of footsteps entered the room.

The girls on top of Sasuke got up and stepped away to make a tunnel formation, and the boy himself was trying to button his pants back up, panting heavily. But his breath hitched in his mouth as he looked at the two figures came to the base of the "tunnel".

_'Fuuuuuucccccckkkkkk.' _

Sasuke looked to his best friend-who wasn't seeming so best right now, asleep on his desk, using his backpack as a pillow- and back at the two girls.

"Hn." he simply said, still half lying on the ground. They squealed and ran towards him tackling the poor raven back to the floor he had just aqquainted himself with.

"Sasuke!! I missed you SO much over the summer!! Look at my hair! I grew it all the way out just for you!!" Sasuke mouth met a giant wave of Sakura's new hairstyle, which smelled like strawberries. He spit it out, trying to take a few other pink strands from off his toungue.

"Okay Sakura, now get off of me!", the poor boy said, trying to get out of Sakura's deathgrip of love.

She got up, pouting, and stepped to the side as Ino wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He groaned, turning to face her. She had contacts on, showing her now nonexistent pupils.

_'That's some scary shit right there...',_ he thought to himself when the bell for first period rang. Getting up at lightspeed, Sasuke sprinted out the door and shut it so hard that a hinge broke off, leaving an annoyed Shikamaru and seventeen dumbfounded girls alone in the room.

II

The two boys walked up the stairs to Sasuke's apartment after school. After taking off their shoes and throwing their backpacks wherever, Sasuke ran over to the couch and grabbed the box containing SuperBunny.

"Okay, Shikamaru, this is it! In this box is my new friend, SuperBunny!", he cheered. Shikamaru only raised his eyebrow and walked towards Sasuke's beckoning hand to see the rabbit.

"I'll discard the fact that you named the thing...SuperBunny." he mumbled, and peered into the box.

"Hey, Sasuke, don't be so troublesome all the time. If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have come here!"

Shikamaru gave his friend an annoyed look and Sasuke opened his eyes, confused.

"What are you talking about? SuperBunny is right-ah! Where'd he go! I left him here and toldhim to stay put while I was at school!"

The black haired boy was running around looking in places like in the fridge when Shikamaru pointed out an idea.

"Maybe Itachi put him outside? Or locked him in a cage?", he implied. Sasuke only shook his head.

"Itachi wouldn't have touched that thing if God made him. He hates rodents, especially the fact that our parents named him something that means weasel. One of the reasons that he doesn't talk to them much, anyways.", the raven said, nodding his head.

Shikamaru simply nodded with Sasuke and walked out the door. His friend hurried and caught him grabbing his shoes.

"Hey, where are you going?", Sasuke asked him, perplexed. Shikamaru only gave his friend a lazy look and walked out away, going home.

"See you tomorrow...something like that...", he mumbled as he left the building. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair that seemed to stick out at the end. He hated it when Itachi called him duckbutt. As if he didn't notice it himself, and it's not like the ladies didn't mind. But he sure did mind that they minded.

A whimper from the other room caught his attention.

_'That's Itachi's room...what the heck?'_

"SuperBunny!", he remembered as he ran across the apartment floor to find his rabbit.

Rabbit, eh?

"What the FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK?!"

* * *

Chapter One is done!

I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, stick around please, first chapters are always a bit rocky for me...--. Review, comment, criticize constructively, and enjoy the next

chapters to come!

Bye bye,

Taurue


	2. What the Hell Happened?

Hello all, I hope you enjoy Bunny Fantasies Chapter two! And before we get to it, I'd like to clear some confusing things.

1. The story _is_ SasuNaru. I didn't make any mistakes with that. Sasuke only let's Naruto top him a couple of times. That's why I put "Uke Sasuke" in the story description.

2. Sasuke is a little ooc, but that's what makes the story more interesting, y'know! Having the characters slip out of their shoes a little...

3. Not much, but if you have anymore issues just include it in your review which I hope you do give xD

Enjoy chapter two! I spent a lot of time on it, mostly just because I was lazy , but whatever! Eleven pages of story goodness!

And one more thing :D, the first chapter is the only one that's going to be in narrative form. Sasuke will be telling the story from now on.

And I forgot the disclaimer last time D:...Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

* * *

**Previously on:**

**Bunny Fantasies**

**Sasuke found a cute bunny on his windowsill, and named it SuperBunny. He told Shikamaru about his findings but his best friend did not believe him, and that led to him bringing Shikamaru home to show his discovery. Unluckily for Sasuke, SuperBunny was lost and his friend left, unbelieveing. Until Sasuke heard a noise coming from a certain room in his house...**

Bunny Fantasies

Chapter Two

What the Hell Happened?

"Nnn.." I heard a sound coming from my brother Itachi's room. An unfamiliar sound, too. It wasn't like his friend was here, because one, Itachi had no friends, and two, no one sees what's inside there except him. It's a certain rule he has.

_'Maybe he got a girlfriend...' _

I continued listening and heard another whimper coming from his room. Deciding to see how he'd respond, I decided to let him know that I was home. He couldn't hurt me with a girlfriend here...he'd be risking her thinking he was crazy. Not that he hadn't already noticed, me and Shikamaru were quite loud..at least I thought he hadn't.

"Hey, Itachi, I'm-", I began, trying one more time to tell him I'm home. It was a failed attempt.

"Ah!" another noise came from the room. That was it for me.

_'What the hell could be going on in there? It's not like he's torturing SuperBunny...'_

I caught myself in my thoughts. SuperBunny! Making a mad dash to save my pet, I ran to Itachi's door and flung it open. I was already for the gruesome sight, but what my eyes met was far worse...

"The fuck..."

A blonde boy with eyes cloudy with lust was holding onto my brother...or more like my brother was holding him down and the boy was pushing him off. Though if he was, it seemed like a very lazy attempt, because his hands were entangled in Itachi's shoulder length black hair, the hair-tie keeping it in its usual tight pony-tail snapped and flung across the room. My brother was nipping at his mouth and trying to gain entrance while the boy's mouth seemed to be sealed shut, denying any tongue to explore his cavern. But my brother was having none of that. Itachi pinched him hard and the boy yelped. My brother had just thrust his tongue into the blonde's mouth when I called out, successfully this time:

"The fuck!" The two stopped and looked at me, Itachi's glare turning me to ice and scorching my skin at the same time and the boy-SuperBunny I'm guessing, I don't know why- looked at me with wide innocent cerulean orbs. Innocent my foot.

"Sasuke", my brother started. I knew I was in for one. Instead, my brother simply smirked and lifted himself off of the blonde.

"This is your friend...or, pet...SuperBunny. He was so cute that I couldn't resist _playing_ with him a little. You don't mind, do you?" I stood there, my face red, while SuperBunny-why am I calling him this if he's human?-rolled off the bed from under Itachi's body and walked over to me. He was wearing a baggy black T-Shirt with an orange swirl in the middle, and had a tan skin color. His big blue eyes were accompanied by bright blonde hair and faint lines-three symmetrically on each side of his cheeks-his whiskers, I'm guessing.

When I actually looked at him up close, I could see how good looking he _really_ was. Not like, 'yeah, he's cute' kind of good looking, but 'HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THAT BAD ASS MOTHER FUCKER THAT DUDE'S HOT', kind of good looking. His hair was messy, but not messy to the point of nasty. The kind of messy that makes people wonder if you actually style it that way. Which, of course, he didn't. And he had a really nice neck, too. It was long and slender, kind of like a woman's, but you could see an adam's apple poking out slightly like a male's. The kind of neck that made me want to grow fangs and suck the delicious blood out of it like a juicebox...

_'Waaaaaaiiitt a second! Am I really going this deep in thought about a guy? What the hell?'_ ,

I thought to myself. Sure enough, I was, and I blinked and returned to earth. The moment I did, the boy was shaking me by my shoulders asking if I was alright. But the real weird thing was how every time I went close to him when being shaken, I want to reach out to him, grab him by the back of his head, and ravage those beautiful pink lips...

_'WAIT WHAT THE FUCK?!' _

I shoved the boy away and wiped my forehead. When I felt sweat on the back of my hand, I noticed how bothered I really was. The blond only came back and outstretched his hand.

"I'm Naruto. I hear you're...Sasuke! Last night when I 'dropped in' on you guys, Itachi shouted that a couple of times."

I nodded slowly, and remembered what happened the night before.

"Oh yeah, Itachi was yelling at me...again..." there was a hand now on my face, and I looked down at it to see that the blonde-now identified as Naruto-stroking my cheek.

"Is there food on my face or something?", I asked, backing away a little. He only smirked.

"Your face is...really soft.", he said, and I couldn't help but turn red.

_'What's wrong with me? Just the thought of this..guy...Naruto, whatever! Just the thought of him makes me sweat. But his touch...it feels so good...' _

"Nervous, Sasuke?" I looked up to see Itachi looking down at me with mocking eyes. He was smirking. That damn Uchiha smirk. I give it all the time to those inferior to me, but only now I realize how much it pisses me off. I shot a glare at him, thinking how much I wished to take his mouth, rip it off, and shove it down his throat. Ugh...

"Is something wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his hand still on my cheek. I raised a shaky hand to my face and touched my fingers to his, and I swore electricity shot through me. I think he may have felt it too, because I saw his eyes widen a little. Slender fingers shaky, he removed his hand from my cheek, and I instantly wanted it back where it was. Good thing I didn't whimper or anything...

"Anyways, kiddos, I'll leave you two alone. I want to sleep...", he murmured, and with that, he walked into his room, while I winced at the word 'kiddos'. I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'don't bother me' before slamming the door behind him. I never knew why he always did that. He probably wanted to scare the neighbors by thinking he was crazy, not that they didn't already. Stupid brother and his mental retardation, craziness preventing us from getting any 'Welcome to the Neighborhood' pies..

I was brought back to life by the blonde's voice, and I looked over to his slightly worried face.

"Yes, SuperBu-I mean, Naruto?" he looked at me and giggled a little. He looks really cute when he giggles...wait a minute!

"You can call me SuperBunny if you'd like." he smiled, his eyes turning into creases in his face.

"Ahaha, no, that's okay. I'll just call you Naruto. Anyways, what were you asking me?", he asked his new friend.

"Well, I was wondering...do you have any ramen?" Naruto asked, beginning to jump around. I raised my eyebrow.

"Ramen? Uhh..yeah, we have some.", I answered, and the blonde's eyes lit up.

"Really? That' s awesome! I love ramen!", he exclaimed as I went into the cabinet and pulled out a couple of bowls of the stuff for Naruto from the top shelves.

_'Ramen lover, eh? Oh well, he seems like he likes it a lot, so I figure I'll give him two.' _

After I had boiled to water, burned my self pouring the water out (doh!), waited four minutes staring at Naruto while he made the cutest moves-he rests his head on his hands and makes a slight pout with his lips- and then gave him the two cups of ramen, he...ate it all in about one minute. And then asked for some more.

"What? I can only eat two for about a week, how did you manage to eat two in minute?" I asked, genuinely shocked. Naruto on the other hand, only shrugged.

"Well, if you have no ramen left, I might as well go sleep. You don't mind if I sleep on it, do you?" he asked me, cocking his head to the side. I swear to Jesus Christ that I saw him stick his tongue out a little and lick his lips.

_'Or was that just my fantasy speaking...'_

I reviewed what I had just said in my mind, and jolted.

_'What fantasy!? What fucking fantasy could I have for someone who was a rabbit less than twenty-four hours ago, eh?! What the fuuuuucck!'_

I was writhing around in my chair, banging my hands on the table when I heard footsteps coming around the table.

_'He must be going to sleep now...I might as well go out and do something...'_

I looked up, and Naruto's face was treacherously close to mine, gripping my chin with his fingers, and the space between us closing. The air between our beings was getting hotter by the second, a blush already plastered itself on my face. Although I was intensely focused on the lips that were turning into a smirk in front of me, I could feel his sapphire eyes piercing into me, the pain of wanting overcoming my mind. I swear my heart was going at five-hundred beats per minute, because I felt as if a heart attack would take me at any time. I gulped as he started to close in on my lips, trying to back away without him noticing. That's kind of hard when you're sitting in a chair, you know...

"Is there something else that you need, Naruto?" I asked, trying not to be too hesitant with my speech. So far, so good. Too bad the bastard was making me look like a fool. He licked his lips, his tongue a little longer than usual. He was smirking again...

"Sasukee, there is actually something you could do for me.", he said. I felt more sweat appearing on my forehead as I just continued staring at him, my eyes wide.

"And? That is?" Luckily, my Uchiha facade was still holding up. At least, in my speech. That bastard's eyes lowered a little.

"You." The blonde made a muzzling motion with his nose so that his lips grazed my own. I couldn't take this. Naruto was surely going to drive me crazy acting like this. I don't want to go crazy and fuck him to death, or end up being on the bottom! That would be very embarrassing...

_'What nerve does this asshole have to be doing this to me? My pride is too important to be sexually undermined by this guy! Especially one whose name means fishpaste or something!'_, I thought angrily.

With that, I pushed Naruto away from me, maybe a little too hard, sending him to the couch and flipping onto the other side. I hadn't meant to do it like that, but I didn't care right now. I needed to think seriously about what was going on and what almost happened just now.

"You're sleepy, right? Then sleep! I'm going out." And with that I walked out the door and slammed it. I made sure I was out of the complex until I slid down the wall of the building, clutching my head with both hands.

_'What the fuck was that just now? What's wrong with him? Does he find it funny to one minute be toying with my brother and then go and toy with me? I don't play little fuck games like that!'_

I punched the brick wall behind me and got up, glaring at the window that was my own before deciding to see what was up and venturing back into the building known as my home.

_'I'm going to get some answers here. This isn't something that just happens everyday. I don't want my freaking pet rabbit coming on to me for reason. No way in HELL!'_

Storming back into the room I had just left, I saw Naruto on the couch, snoozing. I pushed every single thought about how cute, hot, sexy, or even remotely attractive he looked while resting. The way the blanket only covered part of one leg, revealing two very well shaped tan legs. Almost feminine in a way. The way his eyes were slightly open, and one arm was raised above his head, the other arm hanging off the edge of the couch. Oh fuck it, I can yell at him without torturing myself.

_'Gee, it looks like a ploy to get me over there. Psh, he really thinks I'll have anything of that? None! Time to set him straight!'_

I walked over to the edge and stood firm, glaring at Naruto.

"Hey, ass, get up. I want to talk to you." As I thought, the blonde opened his eyes and went into a regular sitting position, a scowl on his face.

"Sasukee, I wanted to surprise you! No need to ruin it..." he huffed. I glared at him and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"Naruto, we need to talk." he looked up at me and gave me his attention, and I continued, a little embarrassed at my choice of words.

"I want to know some things. One, answer to me how an orange rabbit managed to land on my windowsill, and later turn into a human! Rabbits aren't supposed to look like-"I pointed to him up and down- "this!" I said exasperatedly. Naruto only chuckled a little and smiled.

"Well, Sasuke, basically, on my planet Naru-Naru, where basically everyone has some form of the name Naru, I was quite hated amongst the other bunnies. Just because I was orange, Imagine that! Not my fault that everyone around me is all green and stuff and detest the color orange like bulls hate red...", he said, trailing off.

"Anyways, after a while, I got sick of it. Sick of being the only orange one, sick of having no friends. So I stole a Naru-Space flyer and hopped in-literally-and shot off to any random place millions of miles away from NaruNaru. Which was kind of bad, seeing as the king NaruKaze is my dad...hehe...

"Again, anyways, I was just about to land, but a cup of ramen I was eating while piloting-hehe, my bad-spilled over on me and scorched my leg. I yelped and lost control of the Naru-Space flier, and crash landed my spaceship. And at this moment, thousands, no, hundreds of thousands or Naru spies are searching all over the universe for me.

"Now before you say anything else, I know the spaceship wasn't with me when you saw me. I wasn't wearing my NaruBelt, therefore I was flung out of my ship and into a tree. So I found your window, and tried to get your attention. But stupid you made me bang my head against the window to get it!", Naruto said, pouting. I find that pout very cute. But this story had to be the biggest load of BULLSHIT I have ever come across in my life.

"Riiiight. That still doesn't explain you turning into a human. I mean how-" my sentence was interrupted by a slender finger being put on my mouth. Again my skin was graced by his beautiful hands...wait what?

"Don't interrupt my story and you'll find everything out. Yeesh, you impatient Uchihas. First Itachi trying to rape me without even getting my name through-uh...nevermind..-anyways...

"On earth, apparently there is a force created by the first bunnies who traveled here. It's an aura so that any Naru-Bunny who comes here transforms into a human to further conceal our existence. Make sense?", Naruto asked me, weighing his hands, swaying. I looked at him, blankly, and then narrowed my eyes.

"You're on crack. Only explanation." I said, my eye twitching.

_'Am I supposed to believe that shit? Who the hell does he think I am?'_

I got up and walked around, frustrated.

_'Why would he lie to me? But the only choice I have is to believe him, there's no other logical explanation for this. Oh God help me...'_

Naruto only sighed.

"Do you really think I would make this kind of shit up? It's kind of hard to do, you know. Unless I had a notepad in my pocket or something..." and as if it was alive, a notepad came out of the blonde's pocket. He laughed a little, scratching his head.

"Grocery list...hehe." Naruto folded the list back up and put it in his pocket. I only sat there, still glaring.

_'I wonder how someone this attractive and cute could be such a dipshit.'_, I thought, my eyes still on the blonde.

"So...you really are a rabbit?", I asked him. He nodded his head a little, paused, and then shook it.

"Technically, I'm an alien rabbit, but we can leave that detail out. But right now, I'm 100 human. See? No tail."

Naruto got up and pulled his shirt up and pushed his pants down a little. I looked down and saw a small circle right above his bottom. It was...about a shade lighter than the rest of his skin. Just looking at it gave me the strangest feeling. Although I don't know if it's strange...Is the urge to walk up to someone and shove your dick up their ass considered strange?

"I'm guessing that's where your tail was.", I said. Naruto lifted his pants back up and put his shirt back down.

"Yep. And there you have it, I'm not a rabbit anymore. So you don't have to feel uncomfortable around me." I sighed, thankful. So for now, he was normal. I heard light footsteps again, and I looked up. Naruto was coming towards me again...

"So Sasuke, now that you know I'm human..." he began, stepping closer to me, an alluring smile on his face. Oh boy, what a guy. Or rabbit. Guy rabbit. Same thing, but seriously...

_'Think, Sasuke, think. Are you seriously just going to let some dude who isn't even human come over here and make a mess out of you?'_

I thought for a couple of seconds, watching Naruto's eyes closely until the blonde was only about two inches away.

_'Pretty eyes...'_

_'FUCK YES!'_

Grabbing him by his shoulders, I crashed his lips to mine, Naruto responding immediately. He poked at my lips for access to my mouth with his tongue, but I toyed with him, denying access. He huffed, tickling me, but it made no difference. I have an ultimate immunity to tickles. He kept tickling me, but I made no move, until he brushed my collarbone lightly. I guess he realized that I was a little sensitive around that area...I huffed, and he took that chance to delve his tongue into the wet cavern known as my mouth.

I wasn't going to let him win this battle so easily, though. I reached my tongue out and flicked Naruto's quickly, earning myself a moan from the blonde. I hadn't really ever kissed anyone deeply in my life except for Sakura, and that was because I got wasted at a party, and that I regret with my mother's life. But this felt so much different than that. It felt good, not awkward.

It felt...really, really, good.

Seeing as my hands weren't doing anything special besides leaning on the table, I decided to put them to some use, entangling one in Naruto's hair-extremely soft by the way-and wrapping the other around his neck.

We continued to make out with each other like animals, and after about thirty-seconds of no air I was on the verge of suffocating, and we both had to break apart to gasp for air.

I took this time to nibble on his ear, occasionally licking the outer shell. He whimpered and moaned at these actions, and I was loving it. The only thing better than receiving pleasure is being the one who gives it, no? I felt cool lips caress my neck, and I couldn't help but let out a moan myself, though.

_'This guy is pretty good at what he's doing...', _I thought, closing my eyes and leaning a little more into him, letting him give me tiny hickeys while I continued to abuse the blonde's ear.

But the sucking stopped and I opened my eyes, annoyed. Naruto only chuckled a little and whispered in my ear:

"I want more of you. Now.", my eyes widened at the bold statement, and I was lifted off of my feet and thrown on to the couch, landing with a soft thud.

"What? Hey, what are you doing? No one said you could-nnh!" Naruto shut me up with another kiss, in which I gladly accepted. This time giving him easy access to my mouth, the tongue battle was started early. My hands found their new favorite spot, in Naruto's hair and around his neck.

_'This is definitely the highlight of my day...' _, I thought, moaning once again when Naruto tickled my neck a little with the tips of his fingers.

Okay, so maybe I was a little ticklish. But only on my neck.

"I feel goosebumps, Sasukee", Naruto said, tickling my neck some more. I whimpered, more goosebumps beginning to rise on my neck and along my jaw lines. He began placing soft kisses on and around my adam's apple, and I moaned again.

"S-stop teasing me, you asshole...", I stumbled out.

_'Great. I stuttered. Now he's going to think that I want more.' _, I thought.

_'Not that I wouldn't might that...but I feel as if I'm the one on the bottom...'_

"Sasuke, does this feel good to you? Because I'm enjoying every sound that's slipping through your mouth." Naruto breathed to me, and flicked my lips with his tongue.

"Stupid rabbit, stop teasing me I said!", I cried in annoyance as I pulled him back to my lips, shoving my tongue into his mouth and exploring it in any way possible. I fought for dominance with his tongue, won, and continued pleasuring his mouth. Naruto pulled me closer to him-almost like strangling me-but I didn't mind, seeing as I only wanted to get closer to him at this moment, no matter the cost. I flicked the roof of his mouth a couple times with my tongue and he giggled, ticklish.

"So you're ticklish too, hehe..",I murmured, breaking apart from Naruto a little. He only smirked at me.

_'That's the same damn smirk that Itachi uses...mother fucker...'_

One of the arms that was strangling me let go, and the other became more firm, Naruto's lips quickly returning to mine. He kept smothering me with kisses, but never put his tongue in my mouth. I was wondering why for a little while until I felt a hand on the zipper of my pants.

The blonde boy lifted his head from me, and I could tell that he was enjoying being on top of me. I would soon make sure that he didn't get too comfy there.

_'I'll make sure he knows who's boss later, but right now, I'm enjoying this.'_

Naruto only kept staring at me for no reason, and I was about to protest when I felt something on my pants. The hand unbuttoned them and was tracing a finger up and down the zipper to my shorts. I couldn't help but let out a loud moan, seeing as any touch down there could do it with the erection I've been getting from all...this. The hand kept tracing up and down said zipper until it pulled it down very hard. Just as I felt a warm hand on the cool skin under my boxers...

Itachi's door swung open.

_'Oh, fuck you, Itachi.',_ I thought with a groan.

Stupid brother was just standing there, staring at us blankly, until a smirk washed across his face like a tsunami on the shore. Naruto rolled off of me on to the floor and was currently scratching his head, chuckling a little.

_'Getting caught in the act by Itachi has to be the most humiliating experience in the world...' _

"I see you've acquainted yourself with Naruto as I did, although it seemed to have happened a little differently, shall I say? Hehehe..." I sat up and glared at my older brother.

_'He's poking fun at my being on the bottom! Well, it was a one time thing you shit eating bastard! This Uchiha man happens to be filled with testosterone! Lot's of it! I'll show you, you stupid blonde!'_

In the middle of my little mind rant, Itachi seemed to have left and gone to the grocery store to get some milk, as told by Naruto. Seeing that he was gone, I buttoned up my shorts-and zippered- and went to get a glass of water from the fridge. Naruto followed me in, his hands resting in the back of his head, and sat at one of the chairs.

"So, was my story convincing?", he asked, with a smile.

"Which part are you talking about? The part where you told me a load of bullshit or the part where you almost had your way with me?", I retorted with a sideways smirk across my face.

Naruto only sighed.

"Sasuke, I keep telling you, I'm not making this up! I seriously am an alien rabbit from planet NaruNaru! And while I'm on earth, I have to stay human! There's nothing I can do about it."

The look in the blonde's eyes suddenly became very curious.

"Sasukee, are you trying to tell me that you don't want me here? That you don't believe me and want me to go back to NaruNaru?", the blonde asked, pouty face in order. He swayed his feet back and forth, knocking them against the kitchen counter on purpose. I disregarded the fact that it was really cute, and kept the stoic look on my face.

"No. I'm saying that I have no choice but to believe you, but sooner or later, your family is going to come for you. If what you're saying is true." I stated. Naruto only rolled his eyes.

"I think you and your brother are the most stubborn people on this earth. Only Itachi didn't bother to question my previous form. Why couldn't you have done that as well..."he murmured, getting up.

"Now if you'll excuse me for now, I actually am tired. I want to take a nap...and you should do your homework, you know!", he scolded. I remembered the load of homework that Kakashi gave me for math and gulped. Looking at the clock, I saw that it was around seven o'clock.

_'Why is time always flying by so fast now...' _

I looked over to Naruto, who was making his way back to the couch. I needed to get my homework done before nine or I wouldn't be able to get up properly in the morning. I need my sleep! Oh, but he said he wanted to sleep too...oh, fuck his sleep. I actually have to go to school, unlike him...

"Um, Naruto, would you mind helping me with my math homework? I think we can shorten the time if we work together, you know..." I asked, scratching my head and avoiding his gaze. Very unlike me, I might add.

_'He looks like the kind of person who's really stupid, but two heads is better than one, even if one is retarded.'_, I thought to myself. The blonde grinned at me and came back to the table and sat down at the counter. His hands on his fists, he sat there waiting while I reached into my backpack and took three large textbooks out, along with a workbook. After setting them on the table, he took one and rifled through the lessons and reviews.

I was taken by utter surprise when his eyes widened in shock.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Are you okay, or is it too hard?", I asked, waving my hands in front of him a little. He only giggled and looked up at me.

"I'm one of the dumbest people in my class, you know,", the blonde stated.

_'Somehow, I really don't find that all too surprising, Naruto...'_

"But you Earthlians are extremely...stupid!", he chuckled at me again and shut the book. I glared at him.

_'Oh fuck you, rabbit. I'm one of the fucking smartest kids in all my fucking AP classes, and you're telling me I'm fucking stupid? What the fuck are you on?'_

My eye twitched as he only continued smiling at me. Oh how I wished to rip his mouth off and shove it up his ass. Wait a second, I think I'm supposed to be shoving something else up there...oh well. Naruto looked at me and cocked his head to the side.

"Well, as you know, Narunology has become much more advanced that the technology on earth. Therefore, we have to do a lot more in school. Try taking twenty subjects in one semester, fifteen of them all mathematic.", he sighed and put his head on the table.

"So, I can do your homework for yo, if you want.", the blonde said and smiled. My eye twitched.

_'Augh, I don't want some idiot who apparently is the current smartest person on earth doing my homework...I'm too proud for it. But if I want to get to bed in time...'_, I thought.

_'Oh, what the heck. It'll only happen once!'_, I smirked and looked at Naruto.

"Alright, you can do my homework. But I don't want you writing the wrong answers down or I'll fuck you-", I hadn't even stopped saying my sentence when Naruto looked up. Annoyed at our miscommunication, I sighed.

"Up.", Naruto made an 'ooohhhhh' sound and grabbed my notebook and started scribbling, glancing at the textbook every few seconds. I was in awe at how someone could do an advanced assignment so quickly. The blonde saw me staring at him and grinned, returning to the notebook after a few seconds.

I hadn't noticed he was done until Naruto slammed the book on the table quite loudly.

"DONE!", he shouted. I 'shh'ed him and took a look at my paper.

"This is...perfect..there's no calculation marks on the paper whatsoever! Did you do everything in your head?", I asked, wide eyed in shock. Naruto only blinked and scratched his head.

"You need calculators for this kind of stuff?", he asked. At that moment I really wanted to kick this guy's ass. Of course you need to use calculators for it! It's practically impossible without it! Stupid NaruNarus...

"Well, now that I've done your homework, I'm going to sleep. It is getting kind of late...", Naruto mumbled, walking back to the couch...again. It was at that moment that I realized that the couch was my sleeping area. Oh boy.

"Umm...Naruto, that's kind of my bed, so...", I said blankly, and he blinked.

"So? We can sleep together in it, can't we?", he shrugged. I shook my head as an obvious 'no', and the blonde only stared at me. He put his hands on his hips and stood firm.

"Well, I'm not sleeping on the floor, that's for sure. You can if you want, but I sure as hell am not!", he said sternly. My eye twitched, and I walked over to my dresser and took some pajamas out. I went into the bathroom, shut the door, and changed into my damn pajamas. When I came back out, now in navy blue pajama shorts and a navy blue t-shirt, Naruto was already snoozing on the couch. I pulled him right off, and he landed on the floor with a thud. I didn't really care, though. He only mumbled something like 'NaruNaru...' before falling back asleep.

_'Stupid controlling rabbit...'_, I thought before climbing onto the couch and closing my eyes. Sleep took me almost instantly, and I slept quite nicely, this time without anymore evil bunnies waking me up in the middle of the morning.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!

-Taurue

* * *


	3. Yummy Yummy Brownie Mix

Hello everyone, and welcome back to my story. First things first: ilovetaurue, I appreciate your dedicating your entire account to me, but I wouldn't want your originality to go down the crapper, so please get a penname that doesn't involve mine. Thankyou :D

Also, sorry for updating so late D:.

Disclaimer-Naruto isn't mine, or else I'd be writing on a non fanfiction website.

* * *

**Previously on: Bunny Fantasies**

**If you want to know, _go back and read it_.**

**Bunny Fantasies Chapter Three**

**"_Yummy yummy brownie mix…"_**

'_I have absolutely no idea why I am agreeing to this. Yeah, I hate sweets, so why am I being phased into making brownies? And chocolate ones at that! Wait…_

_Anyways, this makes absolutely no sense. I am the almighty Sasuke Uchiha, creator of this Earth, who will eventually send the reincarnation of the devil Itachi to burn in his shit! Oh, wait, I now know why I am doing this. It's all because of that ass…' _, I thought, then snapped back to Earth.

I grasped enough composure to stop myself from drooling and help Naruto get the ingredients. It all sprouted up (the idea, not my dick) when he saw a commercial for Betty Coc-I mean Crocker showing on the television.

"_Brownies? Awesome! I want some!", Naruto elated, jumping up and down. I simply sat there, my eyes twitching, at the kitchen counter. _

'_This mother fucker wants to make fucking BROWNIES when I am sitting here getting gang raped by a bunch of trigonometry problems? If I'm not getting laid after this, I have no more reason to live.' I thought, almost breaking my pencil in half. _

"_Sasuke! Brownies! Let's make some, okay?" He said. I gave him a sharp glare, trying my best to uphold it when those stupid eyes were penetrating-okay, let's not use that word- piercing through my intellect. He let a tinge of knowing show through his expression._

"_I'll do your-" _

'_Ass? Please say yes!' I thought._

"_Homework!", Naruto replied. _

'_I guess that's okay too…'_

_I pondered the thought for a few more seconds. _

'_If I go to school tomorrow and have everything right, but don't know how to do it, I'm screwed. But on the other hand, if I make this dude's stupid brownies, I may also be screwed. In a good way. _

…

_Brownies it is!'_

_I sealed the deal with my brain and decided to let Naruto have his way._

"_Alrighty, Naruto, let's make some brownies.", I said, and he cheered._

That brings us back to the plan. My homework is now done, and I could just get out the ingredients. Sadly, we're not really the sweets type, and I have no idea how to get them. I could just get out of this now…but then I won't get any. I think Naruto sees me weighing my options, he's glaring daggers at me…

"Uh, Naruto, I'm sorry, but even though I've agreed to let you make brownies, where the fuck are we going to get the ingredients?", I told him. I was now seriously depending on these brownies. He gets what he wants, I get what I want. Easy. It seemed, though, he wasn't champion of Earthlian education for nothing.

"Stupid Sasuke, you think I would just leave that shit out? Of course I know where the brownie mix is." He looked so sure of this when he said it. I wasn't sure how to believe him, though.

"And exactly where do you expect to get it?", I asked.

He pulled it out of the cabinet. For some reason, I think that was the first time I had ever seen that cabinet…

"Where'd you get that?", I asked Naruto. He just shrugged.

"I assumed that Itachi would have used brownies or brownie mix to get what he wanted at one point in his life, after I found out the plasticity and taste of it." I wanted to hit him. I do not want to think about what my brother does with people of whatever gender or creature in his room! Especially after he almost did it with Naruto…

I took the box from him and got all of the ingredients out. Two tablespoons of water, two eggs, half a cup of vegetable oil, the brownie mix…And mixed them up. Naruto was ogling the mix, and honestly, it did look really good. My parents, of course, had to be health freaks when I was younger, so anything related to raw egg was strictly prohibited. Sadly for me, I later read that there is a miniscule chance of getting salmonella from raw egg. Childhood memories, all gone…

I finished stirring the mix in the bowl and was tilting it over to pour into the pan when Naruto stopped me. I looked at him, bewildered.

"I'm making your fucking brownies and now you're fucking stopping me? What is it that you really want?", I asked, beginning to get annoyed. It was almost eight o clock and I need my sleep when I need it, no questions asked. Me doing this for him was completely out of affection…kind of. Lust is another aspect, but we'll talk about that later.

"Sure, I'll make the brownies.", he said, and took the bowl from me. He poured enough mix in to create about an inch of brownie in the pan, then stopped. That left a good fourth of the mix still inside of the bowl, and I could tell where this was going.

"Alrighty, we'll put that in the oven when it's done preheating. So, for now, what are we going to do with all of this mix…", I said, trying to stay calm, even though I knew full well that this situation was going exactly where I wanted. I also knew that Naruto was going to take this as slow as possible.

'_Well, how am I going to do this then…oh, I know!'_

I decided to give Naruto a lesson in the game of seduction. Actually, I have no idea how to play it, but after having two of the hottest girls in school whore themselves off to you every day, you learn something. So, Sakura, Ino…I dedicate this moment to you. Kind of. If you like two guys going at it, then enjoy.

"_Yummy yummy brownie mix…_", I whispered as I scraped a tiny bit of brownie mix(enough to get his attention, not enough to choke on) up on my index finger and flicked it into my mouth with the tip of my tongue. It instantly caught Naruto's attention, and he stopped in his tracks. Or hops. Whatever. All I knew was that his eyes were becoming cloudy with desire, and if I kept this up, I would get exactly what I wanted. To add to my emphasis, I stuck my tongue out and wiggled it, as if to tell him to come and lick it off himself.

"What are y-you doing?", Naruto asked me. It seemed that his animalistic desires were beginning to manifest themselves in the dance of sensuality, and I was going to use them to my advantage. So, I scraped a little more on my index finger and walked around the table to his side, where he was beginning to back away, bothered. Sadly for him, we have a very large refrigerator, and he was soon cornered. I brushed the mix onto his upper lip and slowly licked it off, moaning at the good taste. I was kind of hoping Naruto reacted soon, because this was getting to be an uncomfortable act to uphold.

And Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he couldn't magically sense a weakness whenever it came up and act on it. So, he did.

Gently bringing my "mixed" hand up to his lips, he licked the rest of the brownie mix off of my finger. And I whimpered. How a touch to your finger can cause a reaction over there, I have no idea. But that's physics. Or sexsics…

As if he knew everything I wanted, he roughly forced his lips to mine, quickly finding a comfortable position for his hands. One arm snaked around my waist at the point where my shirt was beginning to ride up, and was making the nerve ends on my skin rise from the touch. The other hand was holding my wrist above my head, as if he was rejoicing in the last time he would get to be on top. I couldn't take it anymore, and garnered all of the strength in my tongue to force it through his drawbridge of lips and into his wet den.

Again, the tango of tongues reunited in a world tour as Naruto and I ravaged each others' mouths. The essence of sweet chocolate mixed with the alluring taste of his saliva was pulling me in for more, like posion disguised as wine. My heart was beating heavily, and fast at that. Just hearing Naruto breathe was enough to drive me crazy, and he was doing a lot of that.

'_It would be really funny if Itachi walked in right now….'_, I thought. Just as I said that, my brother, the ass, dick, and cunt at the same time walked in. I tried to get a little more tongue battling in with Naruto before he noticed, and thankfully, he didn't. Actually, we were trying to makeout/escape into the bathroom when he finally spotted us. And we were in the doorway! It was quite the escape plan, only it didn't work…

"Why hello there, Catcher. How are you catching today?", Itachi sneered, obviously aimed at me. I hate those stupid comments… We walked back into the kitchen to face him. I decided to retort a smartass response.

"I'm catching quite well. Once you let down your egomaniacal façade, you can have some fun, no?", I retorted softly. I also poked my tongue out and licked Naruto on the nose, whom I was still attached to. And then I regretted it, because the stupid rabbit started giggling, which only made me feel more embarrassed.

So, I peeled myself off of Naruto, wiped the sweat off of my forehead, and faced Itachi. He was starting to turn red, and one more sly comment and he might actually kill me. The thought was exhilarating, and I wanted to go there. I was in a go there mood. So, I did something really stupid and went there.

"So, Itachi, who is this?", I asked, nodding to the girl that was standing next to him, eyes widened. He narrowed his own black orbs, waiting for that one comment that would give him brotherly permission to beat the shit out of me.

"This? Oh, Sasuke, this is your ex girlfriend from the eighth grade. You see, you dumped her a long time ago because she messed up your project, but did you know that she had a thumb spasm disease that made her crack small test tubes? And you know, make experiments explode? Well, she did, but now she's a lot better. And all mine.", he said sweetly but disgustingly and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her giggle.

_'What the fucking fuck? Mickayla? Where the fuck did she come from? I haven't noticed her for the last three years!'_, I fumed inwardly, my eyes twitching slightly on the outside.

She smiled softly at me and nodded at Itachi. He nodded back, and smirked at me.

"Well, Sasuke, since you and Mickayla have re-acquainted yourselves, we must be on our way. You see, we only came over to see you and make sure you weren't, say, _catching_ a cold, and now that we see you have been _catching_ something else, our job is done. Bye bye!", he said gleefully, that Goddamned Itachi glee. But that last comment was too much for me. I took the plexiglass measuring cup from off the table and chucked it at his head as hard as I could. The bastard ducked it, shooed Mickayla outside, and took one last look at me, saying:

"Don't clean that shit up and I'll fuck you so hard your eyes will pop out. And that's not coming onto you. That's threatening you.", and with that promise, he slammed the door after leaving.

xxx

"I have never been more scared of being raped in my life," Naruto said, reappearing behind me.

"I now know why you're so afraid of him!", he finished, and I snorted.

"Afraid of him my ass.", I grumbled and went and sat on the couch.

_'Let's see, remote, remote...Holy crap! It's fucking nine o' clock!' _I made a mad dash for the bathroom and jumped into the shower, leaving a befuddled Naruto behind.

xxx

After a strictly washing shower, I got out and put on my pajamas. The navy blue t-shirt and pant set with the Uchiha crest on it. It's quite the spectacle, and shows how awesome we are. You can't be an Uchiha without being awesome, you know. Just letting you know.

So, I walked out of the bathroom and there he was. Shikamaru. And Kiba. And Chouji. And my freaking math teacher.

"What the fuck is this?", I asked, irritated. I wanted to go to bed and these fuckers were ruining my sleepy time!

"Well, Sasuke, when I left yesterday I thought you were weird. But now, you're freaking crazy. Seriously, though. A human? It's not an alien rabbit, you fucktard!", Shikamaru said and walked over to me, quickly thumping me on the head. I recoiled, ready to hit him, but he looked genuinely worried about my psych. So, I decided to tell the truth.

"It's true! Naruto really is-", I began, but a death glare from Naruto meant that I should probably not tell them. And being the jackass that I am, I really wanted to tell them, but I decided to do the right thing and be a good samaritan. And make myself look like a different kind of jackass.

"Uh, yeah, I was on...Mitsubishi Ecstacy yesterday and thought an evil hamster sent from Mars to destroy Earth landed on my window. Oh, now that I think about it, I was probably on acid as well...you know how upperclassmen get.", I said, letting out a semi crooked smile.

_'Oh, Lord, please let me feel a little less like a dickwad right now...'_, I thought to myself. I looked around, still half grinning, and everyone was staring at me with their eyes wide open. I looked over to Naruto, and he was heaving a sigh of relief. Too bad it wouldn't last too long, my bluff was called the second I opened my fucking trap.

"Sasuke, I don't believe that shit. You are using this boy as a sex toy.", Kakashi said. My jaw dropped.

"No I'm not! The shit just dropped on my windowsill as a freaking rabbit two nights ago! Sorry, Naruto, but my pride is too strong to be thought of as a druggie sex abuser!", I said sternly. Naruto only sighed and looked at me disappointed for a second, then walked over to join us in my living room.

"Yeah, he's right, I'm a rabbit...alien rabbit actually. You see-...", Naruto started, and he fed them the same story. Only, I have more reason to believe it because I saw the whole thing. Them, on the other hand...

By the time he was done, they were on the floor laughing, and Naruto was pleading them to stop. I could tell he was getting desperate. Shikamaru's left eyeball was about to fall out due to over-exertion, and Chouji was getting pretty close to throwing up whatever shit he just ate. Kakashi's eye's had turned into slits under that mask of his. Naruto wasn't understanding why they were laughing, but the situation was just so...laughable.

"No, seriously! I am a rabbit! Look!", he cried, and showed them the spot where his tail used to be.

"Do not want!", all the boys except Kiba shouted. He was glued to that spot, just as I had been. Luckily for me, I was armed with the Uchiha glare, the AK-47 of all death glares. So, soon enough, even he had to act like he wasn't interested.

"Well, you guys certainly reacted differently than Sasuke did. When I showed Sasuke my mark, he looked as if he wanted to strap me to a bed and _fuck me all-_", Naruto started seductively, looking at me for the "fuck me" part. Too bad. I punched him square in the face and he fell back into the bathroom door,which was still partially open. That caused him to fall into the bathroom, which was the perfect spot for the heinous act I was about to commit.

xxx

"Oh, rabbit, you've done it now. You are _so_ fucked.", I growled and walked to the bathroom door, closing it. The bastard was just sitting there, rubbing his chin. He smirked at me, that son of a bitch rabbit.

"Listen to me, you fucked up rabbit. Don't play fucking games with me or I'll kill you.", I growled at him, my eyes narrowed. He was unaffected. He even dared to chuckle.

"Kill _me_? Are you out of your shithole?", he asked. I just blinked.

"Sure, you kill me. Then, you get a race of super rabbits with technology ten times superior than the world's smartest super-computer coming after you. Not to mention, my father. He alone can scare the whole planet off at once.

"I mean, seriously, Sasuke. Do you really want human kind to end? Even if they hate me over there, I am the king's son, not to mention the heir to NaruNaru. You kill me, and my people will set off a bomb that can vaporize earth in ten seconds. Not to mention, you're taken into custody and forced to sustain psychological torture for the rest of your life. Sound appetizing?", Naruto, satisfied in his story, was now licking his lips. I think he wanted to legit eat me.

"Oh...well, I guess I wouldn't want humanity to be killed off...So I won't kill you.", I said, sighing. The mighty rabbit was now standing up, content with the fact that he wasn't going to be murdered anymore.

"Great, I'm glad I could help.", he said, and tried to pass me to get out of the bathroom. Tried to. I wasn't going to forgive him easily for ruining my sexuality in front of my friends... and perverted math teacher who might try and make fucking passes at me during class.

Grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt, I pulled him towards me until our faces were but inches away. I glared at him through my pitch black eyes, but he was indifferent.

"So, you're really going to try and kill me, are you?", he asked in a low growl.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to beat the shit out of you." Throwing him away, I punched him in the cheek again, as hard as I could. He flew into the door, hitting his head. I threw another punch at his face, but he dodged it, and my hand ran right into the door, sending it off of its hinges.

Stumbling into the other room and trying to regain his posture, Naruto continued to feebly dodge my punches and kicks while holding his cheek. I was getting increasingly irritated that I couldn't connect on any of them while he staggered around the room, spitting blood occasionally.

"You're pretty strong, Sasuke. It's funny, though. I have this...health class...at my school where....we learn about different...", he stopped to spit out more blood while I continued to miss my punches and kicks, which is really irritating.

"Pressure points...of the human...system.", he said, coolly, and that caused me to stop. Losing my cool could get me killed if he pressed the right spot. So, I circled around him slowly, wanting to ask questions.

"So, what points do you know?", I asked. He just smirked.

"All of them.", he sneered, and smiled, showing a mouthful of bloody teeth. I was actually kind of sorry for mutilating his mouth, and stepped forward to say sorry. He extended a hand to shake mine, and I thought he was being genuine for a second. But that jackass...

"I don't need your fucking human help after you just punched me in the face...twice!", he yelled and literally spat blood onto my shirt.

"Oh, you fucking faggot!", I snarled at him. He only smirked and raised a hand, beckoning me over to beat him up again.

_'This bastard is really beginning to piss me off now...But...look at him! Such a perfect body, face...lips...', _I thought, my nether regions beginning to warm. I was going to have to punish this gaddamned rabbit sometime.

'Might as well do it now!', I smirked at Naruto. He spat more blood out, this time on my fucking face, and I had had it. Grabbing his shirt, I Crashed his bloody face to my own, roughly pushing my tongue into his moist, blood thickened mouth. The taste of iron was dragging me into a pleasurable bout of sadism, and I loved it. Naruto's groans and tiny noises were giving me all the gratification that I needed to carry on, and carry on I would.

I latched one of my hands into his messy blonde hair, and used my other hand to reach under his shirt and viciously scratch his backside in a slow line. I was turning into a monster, but I didn't care.

"A-ahh", was all Naruto could force out of his abused pink lips as I ravaged them over and over again. Now switching to caressing the spot on his back that I had just torn, I heard Naruto let out a pained and pleasured gasp. Pulling away from his lips, there was a trail of blood laced saliva connecting our mouths. I asked:

"Do you like that, _fucker_? This is your punishment for saying those things about me."

Bringing my head to the side of his head, I bit his earlobe and the skin around it slowly but hard. He cried out in pain, but still outstretched his neck more so I could violate it to his bliss.

"Right th-there, Sahhsuke-", Naruto breathed into my hair, entangling the fingers of his left hand in my black hair and using his other hand to latch onto the collar of my shirt. My libido was beginning to spark, and I was going to take Naruto right now, no matter who walked in or when.

Reaching the hand that was on Naruto's back into his pants, I ran my finger along the crevice of his ass. The ass that I would soon insert my dick into and fuck senseless.

"Sa-ahhsuke, you're hurting m-me...", Naruto began in an unintentionally sexy tone, talking about my abuse to his ear. I thought for a second about stopping so he could relax, after all, I was all but raping him.

"Keep g-going", he breathed in the most libidinous way I have ever heard. I swear, at that exact moment, my cock shot up as erect as the Seattle Space Needle.

I grabbed Naruto's collar and roughly ripped his shirt off in one pull, and discarded it onto the floor. After that deed was successfully accomplished, I pushed Naruto down onto the carpeted floor and we both landed with a thud. Then, I proceeded to bring my lips to come in contact with one of his bubblegumb pink nipples, and he moaned so loudly that I couldn't keep from gasping myself. Playfully biting it from time to time, I listened to the arousing song of Naruto's moans as I played with each one equally.

Showing his own strength, Naruto took a hand and roughly pulled my shirt over my head, and I shifted positions a little to make it easier. Now that we were both half undressed, I could continue to abuse my sexy friend.

Taking my left index finger and thumb, I gently twisted Naruto's left nipple back in forth, and I used my other hand to roughly scratch along the surface of his stomach, then quickly massaging it by gliding my fingertips over the area. Along with that, I licked along his belly button and down his happy trail, making a pattern.

"A-ah, Sasuke, I'm r-really h-h-hard...", he breathed, one of his hands still entangled in my hair.

I was too. Very.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Naruto? Do you really want me?", I asked him. He turned his eyes back to me, on top of him.

"Yes, Sasuke. Fuck me hard and senseless.", Naruto said.

Gently but quickly, I pulled my pants down, leaving only boxers. Then, I went agonizingly slow for Naruto, because he was still being punished. I was hell-bent on going that pace until I touched a spot on his cock that was sensitive, and he let out a pleasured scream and cursed at me to hurry up.

"Are you ready, fucker, or shall I say...fuckee?", I said huskily to Naruto. He could only try to nod through eyes glazed over with primal instinct, but couldn't help but moan again while I pulled down his boxers and stroked his shaft. At the almost last second, I remembered something: lubricant. Itachi had to have some somewhere, and I really didn't want to use that(it was probably coated in AIDS or something), but I didn't have a choice. Fucking Naruto without lube would be painful for both of us, so I decided to get some.

"Excuse me fuckee, I have to get the lu-", a finger was put to my lips as Naruto pulled lubricant from under the couch that was next to us on the floor. He smirked, and said:

"You may be fucking me in a couple of minutes, but I refuse to be called 'fuckee',", he reached into my boxers and grabbed a hold of my cock.

"got that, fucker?", he finished and I groaned at the cool touch, it was the even better than the first time I felt his hand touch me there. I was still on top of him, my hands on the floor of either side of his body, locking him in. I could only gasp and moan while Naruto expertly pumped my shaft in an almost agonizing way. My eyes had soon closed, so I didn't notice Naruto coat the palm of his hand with lube and begin to jerk off my erection again, pulling my boxers down and off with the other hand.

"Ah!" I yelped. I was going to come soon if he didn't stop, and thankfully, he did. I couldn't be reduced to being the one on the bottom again.

"Okay, fucker, your turn.", he said, and brought his head close to mine.

"Fuh. Uh. Ck. Me.", he whispered into my ear. That was all that I needed. I flipped Naruto over, startling him a little, and wet my fingers with the lubricant.

Caressing Naruto's rear end and listening to all of the moans that came along with it, I slowly inserted one of my fingers into the hole of his ass, and he flinched a little. I 'shh'ed him and inserted a second finger. Once he had adjusted to the the second finger, I inserted a third, but stopped there, because I still wanted Naruto to be a little tight. It would feel a lot better. After that, I coated my own member with lubricant. I could feel Naruto becoming impatient, and he was retorted a smart comment.

"Hey, what's the hold up, you ass! Do you want me to fucking fall asl-ah!", Naruto squeaked as I thrusted into him for the first time. Now, all I had to do was find his sugar spot.

_'I just hope I don't gasmspasm before I find it...' _, I thought, concentrating on rocking my hips and thrusting carefully enough to find Naruto's pleasure spot.

"Ah! More, Sasuke, more!", Naruto gasped. I guess I had found it.

I thrusted as hard as I could into Naruto's tight ass, and I was living off of his squeals and noises of bliss. But in order to truly engage in the moment, I had to see his face. Pulling out of him for a second, I turned him onto his back where I could see his face, and he looked back at me, a sexy smile on his face. I then propped his leg over my shoulder, and continued to fuck him. To add to his pleasure, I took some lube in my hand and began to pump his erection in accordance with my thrusts. He moaned loudly at this, and I couldn't help but give a lust-filled moan myself. Naruto was pushing himself into me to add to the friction, and I could feel his walls beginning to close in on my cock. We were both approaching the edge, and it was only a matter of time.

I thrusted and pumped faster and faster until the heavenly feeling of orgasm came over us, and we were granted with ultimate bliss.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!", we screamed each others' names as we came. I, into Naruto, and Naruto, onto my hand. His eyes were closed, but I had him open them.

"Naruto...", I said, and he opened his eyes. I took one of my fingers that was laced with semen and licked some of it off. His eyes immediately widened, and he was staring at me in shock and lust. I took a different finger and put it to his lips, and he looked at it for a second before smirking at me and opening his mouth to suck the seed off of it. I moaned at the feeling, and I would have fucked him all over again if I wasn't overused as it was. But the sight of him licking his own semen off my finger drove me crazy...

Pulling out of him, I continued to straddle him on the floor, caressing his stomach. He stared at me, I could see from my peripheral vision, and he whispered:

"Itachi's about to walk in."

My eyes widened, and I just stared at him from below me. Naruto smirked for a second, then moaned loudly for absolutely no reason, and then grabbed my head and pulled me down into another heavy kiss. The keys jingled in the lock, but Naruto just kept kissing me, and I was kissing him back, following whatever plan he was constructing. I enjoy kissing the fuck out of him, though, so it was no problem.

And then the door opened. We continued to kiss each other for a few more seconds to act surprised that he was there. Then, we looked over to see that it was indeed Itachi, but it was also my worst nightmare.

He had brought Mickayla, Sakura, and Ino as well.

_'Oh, fuck my fucking fucked up life of shit...shit!'_, I thought, cursing the world and my dick.

* * *

There you have it! It's done! I hope you liked my first time writing lemon _...I really didn't know what to do. But, with the help of some other stories, I think I got all the right aspects in. You know what they say, practice makes perfect!

Favorite lines of the chapter:

"-I'll fuck you so hard your eyes will pop out." Haha, I got that from a guy at my school. He's a jock, and he said that to another kid. Awkward, but funny.

"-it seemed that his animalistic desires were beginning to manifest themselves in the dance of sensuality-" I like that one...just because xD.

_"who will eventually send the reincarnation of the devil Itachi to burn in his shit!" _ I just think that's quite funny, don't you? Sasuke's mind is a very potty-like one..._  
_

See you next time! Don't forget to review. I really need some pointers on the smut part. And, that fighting scene wasn't my favorite part to write either. Actually, I think we all know what my favorite part to write was, haha.

-Taurue


	4. FML

Hello, and welcome back! Your lucky that I've been stuck at home for a while, I've had time to do this crap. In response to some reviews:

This isn't an Easter fic. It's...just there. I made it in July of '08 xD. Easter in July!

I need more reviews T.T, so if you read it, please don't be stingy!

Read on!

* * *

Previously On: Bunny Fantasies

Re-read it. It has a lemon, so it should be fun.

Bunny Fantasies chapter Four

"FML"

_'So, this situation is bad. Okay, it's fucking peril. I could probably die...'_,I thought as I looked at the doorway. In case you haven't already guessed the trouble I'm in-if you haven't then you are seriously fucking retarded-let me clue you in with a lovely reiteration.

Who:I,Sasuke Uchiha

What:Fucked Naruto senseless

Where:On the living room floor

When: About five minutes ago

Why:Because I fucking _felt _like fucking him, you dipshit!

So, now let's get back to the story.

Itachi was staring at me, his eyes twitching. He was probably pissed off that I had taken him before he got the chance, after all, I was the one currently naked on top of Naruto. That's also the biggest problem in the world right now.

The two girls I despise the most AND my fucking EX-GIRLFRIEND were standing next to him, looking at me, Sasuke fucking Uchiha, naked on top of a random guy.

"Sasuke?", Itachi asked, then continued to stare. Sakura took out a camera and began to take pictures. I would get up and kill her right now if I wasn't risking embarrassing myself more. Ino and Mickayla were drooling, and I thought they would come and rape us both with spiked strap-ons if I didn't do anything. So, I did do something. I decided to piss Itachi off.

"So, Itachi, who's the catcher now?", I said coolly, and his eyes went a shade darker, narrowing. I was actually pretty sure he was about to kill me. I decided to poke more fun.

"Isn't it quite sad to know that your seventeen year old brother took someone before you, while you were rejected? And you're the playboy in the family! Who knew." Itachi started walking toward me with his strangling arm when Mickayla pushed him aside, chuckled and ran towards us. She kneeled down on the carpet before us, grinning and wanting to ask questions. I bet the grin also had something to do with us being naked on the fucking FLOOR.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you were gay! How long? Is that why you dumped me in eighth grade?", she asked, eyes genuinely curious. Apparently she didn't notice my naked ass hanging in the air, and Naruto just blinking meekly underneath my death grip.

"Uhh...", I started, not knowing what to say. I hadn't realized that I was gay until...well..two days ago.

"No.", I said, stoicly looking at her. She got up, defeated, and walked back to Itachi. Sakura was still taking pictures, and Ino was turning into a lusty zombie. She walked a couple of steps, wobbling, before falling backwards and fainting. Itachi simply moved to get out of the way when she fell, causing her to thump loudly on the floor of the hallway outside. I couldn't help but smile slightly at how much my brother and I are alike, even if I am someday going to send him to hell to burn in his shit. Naruto was getting a devious look on his face, and I could tell that he was going to make me look like a huge fucktard. But, when didn't he bring out the worst in me. Two days of knowing him and he's mutilated my finger, turned me into a complete animal and made me feel like a dipshit at my best subject. What else could he do?

A lot.

"Say, Sakura, could you come in here?", he asked her. She immediately obeyed, and walked in like a robot, abandoning Ino at the door. Mickayla came back as well. Itachi simply walked out and closed the door, but not before pushing Ino in with his foot. Now that he was gone, I was truly afraid of what Naruto could do to humiliate me now.

"Now that the two of you that are alert and standing in front of me, would you mind passing me that blanket?", he asked sweetly. They looked sad at the fact that we were going to not be naked anymore, but they complied nonetheless. Once we were covered up, Naruto continued.

"So, you both are pretty much obsessed with Sasuke, right?", he questioned. They both nodded their heads so fast that I was afraid it would shoot up like those old fashioned boxing action figure thingamabobs. Naruto smiled at their nodding and continued speaking.

"Well, yeah, you have to admit, he's really _fucking_ hot.", he said, again putting emphasis on the word "fucking". They were nodding even more furiously now, each mumbling things about everything they'd give to fuck me and the exact names of the people they'd kill to do it and such. Which, by the way, was beginning to creep me out. If he continued sexually rambling on, I was going to get another hard on, so I nudged him in the ribs and he got the picture to carry on.

"I think it would be really nice for you guys to know what it's like to sleep with Sasuke and have him ravage your body, seeing as you've never gotten the privilege,", Naruto said. Both girls' eyes widened, and they began to blush.

"You'd really do that for us?", Mickayla asked, scratching her head. I shot a glare at Naruto, but he was not noticing. I really wished he would keel over right now...

"Sasuke never paid me any attention when we went out, so it's really nice to know what he's like in bed.", she finished, nodding. My eye twitched at Mickayla's statement. Of course I wouldn't be a fucking sex god at fucking thirteen years old, you dipshit! Sakura said something similar,of course. By now, it's expected.

"Yeah, I would really like to compare your kisses to mine and Sasuke's very passionate one at that wonderful party last year.", she said, flipping her hair in a seductive way.

_'Is she seriously trying to come onto me right now of all times, despite the fact that she knows I just fucked a dude? Stupid ass whore...'_, I thought. Then again, it would be nice to hear Naruto talk sexily about me to other people...I enjoy being glorified. So, I put my best stoic look on, twitched my eyebrow, and let him carry on. He got in a more comfortable position on the ground and leaned in to talk to them.

"Well, when it first started, I really liked how he'd entangle one hand in my hair and the other around my neck. It always gave an exhilarating feeling.", he said.

"Of course, that was before I lost the chance of throwing, if you know what I mean.", Naruto said, winking in a libidinous way. I could see both girls getting hornier by the second, and my nightmare of spiked strap-ons was getting closer and closer at hand.

"Hm, it would probably be better if I demonstrated...here, Sakura!", Naruto giggled as he grabbed Sakura and pushed her onto me, and he used his annoyingly fast hands to put my hands in the same position that I use when making out with him. This was way too much, and Sakura was trying to kiss me. Luckily, I am a star dodger. No one has ever caught me in gym dodgeball, and I take that in high regards.

"Fuck-You-Naruto-You-Dumbass!", I screeched as I continued to wriggle out of Sakura's death grip at the same time as dodging her kisses. Soon enough I shoved her off of me, and she fell backwards into Mickayla, who was almost completely numb.

"Wow, Naruto, you're right! That was exhilarating, it must be really rough and spicy in bed!", Sakura breathed.

_'Seriously, Sakura, you're going to say the word 'spicy'?'_, I thought, sighing inwardly.

"Or floor.", Mickayla giggled in. Naruto grinned. He had another fucking plan up his sleeve, I could tell.

"Now, it's your turn, Mickayla. What things about Sasuke really turn you on? Or, what would you like to do to him?", Naruto asked curiously. I couldn't help but wonder. All I knew what that they've been lusting after me for the past ten years, I might as well know why. Mickayla giggled, thinking for a second.

"Well, I saw him once at the pool, and I really wanted to...uhh...kiss his neck and body all over.", she confessed. I suddenly felt like pedo bait, and Mickayla and Sakura were pedobear. Naruto nodded and grabbed my arms behind my back, restraining me in a grip that, honestly, was stronger than Itachi's. I was about to get raped, and all I could do was pray to God that he would dull the spikes on the strap-ons just a little.

"Now that Sasuke is restrained, he's all yours, Mickayla!", he said cheerfully. I gulped and tried to wriggle away, but this was a grip far stronger than I could get out of. Mickayla and Sakura gasped, pushing her playfully and giggling for getting the opportunity that she didn't.

"Naruto, I swear, when this is over, I WILL KILL YOUR ASS!", I screamed as my rapist inched closer to me. Naruto only cooed encouraging words to her, like "Don't worry, it's fun!" and "Giving pleasure is even better than receiving it, you know!". I wanted to strangle him.

I immediately tightened up when Mickayla wrapped her arms around my neck and began to gently kiss the area. Although it did feel good and Mickayla was obviously an extremely attractive woman, I couldn't let her think that. I couldn't whimper, couldn't moan. It wasn't right.

Naruto, I'm guessing, was sensing Mickayla getting sad about my blatant non reaction, and he wanted her to feel good as well. So, he bent his head down as if leaning over, but instead he licked the back side of my neck. Immediately responding to his touch, I gasped and whimpered. Too bad this only encouraged her, because she moved onto my chest, licking little patterns around it. While she and Sakuras' eyes were glued to my body, they didn't notice Naruto teasing me in his own way. He was kissing the top of my spine, whispering dirty things in my ear, and slowly grinding against me with his now present erection. I couldn't help but moan loudly, and Mickayla thought it was because of her. Aroused, she stopped, and so did Naruto, as to not give us away. I wasn't as content about the Naruto stopping part.

"Wow, that was fun! Any more and I might just have to do you myself!", she chimed, licking her lips. I squirmed, and Naruto finally let go of my arms.

'_This shit is getting way too much for me to handle...'_, I thought, inwardly groaning, as Naruto rumbled on to the girls about something I couldn't hear. After that ordeal, I slipped into a doze, letting Naruto chat up the most annoying females on planet earth. Apparently, Ino had woken up, and was sitting with the girls. After an what seemed like an eternity of dulled out voices, they all squealed at an unbelievably high pitch. I woke up from my mini nap and darted my eyes around, looking to see if there was a rapist in my house. There was none, just three uncontrollably horny girls eyeing Naruto and I like we were chocolate on a menstrual cycle. Unless that's the equivalent.

"Um...Naruto, what just happened?", I asked him, too scared to look away from their gazes in fear that they would pounce on me. He only smiled.

"Now that I gave them the story, it's time for the show!", Naruto squealed. I blinked, looked at Naruto, and blinked again.

"What show?", I asked cautiously.

"The SEX show!", he enthused. This is going to be the greatest and worse night of my life. It's time to weigh some options again.

_'I fuck Naruto again, I fuck Naruto again. Okay, that's the easy part. Hard part...my dick, and the fact that I would have to do it in front of Ino, Sakura, and Mickayla._

…

_I'll take the fuck.'_

"Oh, okay. When do we sta-", I couldn't react as I was picked up bridal fashion and brought into my room. Getting dropped onto my bed with a thud, I was exposed and vulnerable, and so was Naruto. He was very happy to be the spectacle, though.

"Ladies, ladies, please come in here for the show!", it was too late. They were already in. And they happened to be staring at both of our dicks. Looking down, I noticed that mine was a a quarter of an inch longer than Naruto's.

_'Oh, victory is sweet.' , _I thought, smirking. Victory never comes without a price, though, I thought sadly.

I sat there, waiting for Naruto's grand beginning shout, or at least I thought he would give one. But, there was none. He simply got on my lap, his legs wrapping around to my backside and straddling me. I could feel my control losing again as our heads came closer together, our lips needing the satisfaction of being reunited.

I completely forgot that Mickayla, Ino, and Sakura were in my room when our lips met, and I madly forced my tongue through the entrance to his mouth, taking in the sweet taste that was Naruto's. Our tongues clashed together in a slick, wet battle for dominance, and when I could feel his member pressing against my own, I was beginning to feel the effects of all the blood that had rushed down there. Every time he moved, his manhood slid against mine, and I had to let out a moan and gasp for air. Naruto was taking excessive amounts of pleasure in teasing me, reaching his tongue out and licking my own whenever I had to moan. We would openly lick at each others' tongues, resulting in a small trail of saliva connecting our mouths. This resulted in the girls gasping next to us and taking more pictures. Hell, I bet Sakura had moved onto recording now, but I didn't care.

Moving my hands around, I found Naruto's messy hair again and quickly fisted the mass. Using my other hand, I found his hard-on and began pumping him up and down slowly, earning a massive moan from my partner.

"Uahh, Sasuke, more...I need more of you...", Naruto huffed. I moaned and bent my neck back, giving Naruto more space to work with as he licked and kissed along my chest. I looked over at Sakura for a second and gave her a sexy sideways glance before moaning into Naruto's sensuous touch. The three girls were probably a minuscule amount away from masturbating to the scene that we were creating, and I thought that they were beginning to overstay their welcome.

"Ino, Sakura, Mickayla-ah...", I said, not even trying to hide the pleasure from my voice as I got their attention. Mickayla was very satisfied that I moaned when saying her name, even if the moan wasn't even remotely directed at her.

"It's la-late, and w-we have school tomorrow. Please show yourselves ah-out-oh Naruto!", I sighed, pushing myself more into Naruto's lips. The three girls rapidly took pictures for about ten more seconds, then ran out of the room and out of the apartment. I could feel Naruto smiling over my body as he continued to lick tiny trails around my torso.

"Finally, they're gone, now I can do what I really want to do to you, Sa-su-ke.", he said sexily and moved his head down my body, licking little trails. Soon, he brought his lips to the tip of my extremely hard erection and flicked his tongue over the it, gathering a small amount of precum on his tongue with it. That tiny flick of his tongue brought me to a sensuous euphoria, and I was holding everything in as to not come right then and there. Along with not wanting to ruin it for Naruto, I didn't want to let go of the pleasure that he was showering me with.

Holding everything quickly in became killing myself as Naruto began to bob his head up and down over my erection , and I was gasping and moaning like a siren on the rocky shore of a beach. Not only was he blowing me like only angels could, but he was also running his fingertips along my trail and inner thighs, leaving a burning sensation wherever his fingers touched. Soon enough, I was going to come whether I wanted to or not, and I would just have to let that be. Naruto sensed that I was going off the edge, and he began humming a classical tune to vibrate his mouth, making me squirm in pleasure.

_'Fucking-ah-can't hold-ah God!'_, I thought, moaning inwarly seconds before I came.

"Ah, Naruto!", I yelled as I entered the euphoric land of ejaculation. My eyes rolled back in my head and I forced my member into Naruto's mouth as far as I could, trying to contain the pleasure in my body for just a few seconds more. Even after the feeling of orgasm had left me, I lied still on the bed, panting heavily.

"Na-naruto...", I panted, finding his shoulders and pulling him up to me. My black eyes met his blue as he gave me a final, gentle kiss before I closed my eyes, our nude bodies interlocked with each other.

"Sasuke.", was the last thing I heard before I drifted off.

xxx

Walking into homeroom the next day was horrifying. It seemed that Sakura, Ino, and Mickayla were selling pictures of Naruto and I for extremely high prices, and everyone was buying them! Those bitches had turned us into a porno! Once they had noticed me, the girls all turned red, about to mob me for autographs.

"Hnnnnn!", I mumbled sternly as I glared down the three girls. Ino only squealed and shouted,

"Here is the star of the show!", and I was tackled yet again. Shikamaru found me underneath the pile, yet still did nothing to help me.

"Hey, Shikamaru, you piece of shit! Come over here and help me!", I yelled at him. He said something about it being troublesome and going back home to sleep, an being scarred for life over seeing my dick. I could feel my fly being pulled down again, and the spiked strap-ons nightmare was really getting close to coming true. I would die if this continued, not to mention my ass.

Just as I was losing hope, the crowd of aroused fangirls dispersed from on top of me and found a new phenomenon. I zipped up my fly, wiped some of the lipstick off of my neck and got up, looking to see who it was. Underneath the mass of girls, I noticed blonde hair.

_'Are you fucking serious...Naruto!'_, I thought as I pulled him out from under the mass of girls. He only grinned at me and gave me a huge hug.

"I missed you, Sasuke! I couldn't resist seeing you again!", he cried, muzzling my neck, and all the girls cooed "Awww"s and such. I knew that it was a load of shit, though.

"I just saw you half an hour ago before I left for school. How could you have missed me?", I said, my eye beginning to twitch and roll at the same time. He smiled, mouthing something that I didn't understand, and I felt something rubbing against my clothed package slowly. It didn't take me a long time to realize that Naruto was fucking grinding against me! At fucking school! Lucky for me though, it was so discreet that only I could notice, and noticing was a huge understatement. If I got a hard on in homeroom, I was going to rape someone. Preferably Naruto. Noticing my detest of the situation, he found something else to do.

"Hey, what are those?", he said before running off to look at all the pictures on girls' desks. Immediately, I wanted his feel back on me. But this was school, not home, so I couldn't rape him.

While he walked around looking at our porno shots, I began to notice what he was wearing. Navy blue polo shirt, dark jeans that were just a little bit too baggy, and a grey hoodie. So sexy, but...that ass stole my clothes! No one without dark hair and obsidian eyes were allowed to steal my clothes! It's the rule in code-book five page thirteen paragraph fucking nine in the book of Almighty Sasuke! That stupid blonde only winked at me while I glared daggers into his chest, and decided to piss me off some more.

"Wow, Sasuke, we look really good in bed together!", Naruto squealed, and so did all of the girls. He didn't seem fazed one bit by the fact that we were naked and plastered all over the school. While he rejoiced, I panicked, hoping that the principal didn't see them and expel us. Aw, hell, she was going to expel us and rape us! My life was over.

Sighing, I walked over to the pictures. And then I saw one that grabbed my attention very fast. It was from when I looked at Sakura sideways while Naruto was...well...helping me!

'Why did I have to be so retarded and do that...I still look really hot though, it's true.', I thought to myself. Looking at another, I found one where Naruto was smirking sadistically at while I was moaning. That actually was kind of embarrassing.

_'Hey, wait a minute...I'm playing fucking catcher in all of these photos! Shit!'_, I thought, my eyes widening. Everyone stopped to look at me while I turned completely white, and I bowed my head in shame.

"I'm a catcher, Naruto...", I said, mumbling. He came over and patted me on the back, trying to reassure me.

"That's not true, I'm a part of a species completely superior to you in every way, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that I can hold you down and fuck you senseless whenever I want.", he said, nodding. Hearing this, I wailed in defeat to the gods and ran out of the classroom. The identity of Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of the Expressionless, was shattered.

xxx

Later on in the day, after I ran out of class before it even started, I had decided to go to my computer and visit a certain website, . Usually, I only snort at other peoples' problems, but now I had an actual reason to say that my life was fucked, in more ways than one. So, I created an account, but it wouldn't matter what it was. I was going to enter it in as anonymous anyways.

I went to the page and typed in:

"Yesterday night, I fucked someone that I had known for two days senseless, we're both guys. Then, my brother and three girls that I knew walked in. To add to that, they taped us later, and I knew, but didn't care. Today, I went to school, and porno pictures of us plastered all over the school. I was on the bottom. FML"

Then, I hit submit. Within an hour, I went back to check. I had twenty-five thousand saying 'you deserved that one' and one thousand four hundred fifty three saying 'yeah, your life is f***ed'. I felt like roasting fecal matter.

* * *

That's it, guys. Hope you liked it and please review :3!

-Taurue


End file.
